


white ships are calling

by fortytworedvines



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Ficlet, Post 12x10, Reunion Fic, the thasmin content we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: Yaz is trying to settle back into her old life, but she can't stop missing the Doctor.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 25
Kudos: 178





	white ships are calling

The world seemed dreary. Yaz sat at the table, toying miserably with her bowl of cornflakes.

“I wish you’d talk about it, love,” her mum said as she put a mug of tea in front of her.

“Nothing to talk about,” Yaz said with a shrug.

Najia hovered beside her, her hand not quite reaching Yaz’s shoulder. Yaz seemed remote, untouchable, these days. “What happened?” she asked, not for the first time.

“She’s gone. That’s all.” There was a heaviness in Yaz’s voice that had never been there before. “Better be off. Don’t want to be late.” She slipped out of the flat without looking at her mum.

* * *

“Come round for tea,” Graham said, trying to inject some perky optimism into his voice, wishing that he could reach through his phone somehow and give Yaz a hug.

“Well?” Ryan demanded as he hung up.

Graham shook his head. “She said maybe.”

“Which means no,” Ryan sighed. He looked at his grandad. “It’s worse for her, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Graham said quietly, remembering Grace, “Yeah it is.”

* * *

She’d been back at work a month. Earning praise from her superiors, deserved praise – everything seemed so easy, now. But she felt like she was sleepwalking through it all. Half of her was always listening out for the noise of the Tardis, looking out for a flash of blonde hair and a devil-may-care smile.

If only she’d thought of something. If only she’d saved her.

* * *

The Doctor landed the Tardis with a thump outside Yaz’s block of flats. She’d escaped prison, eventually, fled across the stars to the one person she couldn’t stop thinking of. She barely stopped for a cursory wash, getting rid of the grime of her cell, before she was hastening out of the Tardis.

“I thought you said she’d gone?” Najia said as she glanced out of the window.

“What?” The plates of food that Yaz was holding landed on the side with a thump. “What do you mean?”

“Well, the Doctor. Isn’t that her box thing?” Najia pointed and a bubble of joy rose and burst in Yaz’s chest. “Yaz – Yaz?!” Najia called but the front door was banging shut behind her as she ran.

They met on the grass outside the flat. Yaz flung herself into the Doctor’s arms and the Doctor caught her, held her, pressed her face into Yaz’s dark hair.

“You’re alive,” Yaz murmured as she felt the double thud of the Doctor’s hearts, and soft breath against her neck.

“I am.” The Doctor pulled back a little, scanned Yaz’s face, brushed her thumb gently over her cheek. “And I -”

“What?”

The Doctor leant in and Yaz met her halfway, lips meeting firmly. The Doctor’s fingers twined in Yaz’s hair and Yaz clung to her. The Doctor felt thin. She felt like home. She was the strength holding Yaz upright as they kissed on and on.

Eventually, the Doctor drew back, licked pink-kissed lips. “I should have done that before.”

Yaz laughed shakily. “I love you.”

“I know, oh, I know. Yaz, you kept me going.”

“Where have you been?”

The Doctor smiled, ran her hand down Yaz’s arm and tangled their fingers together. “Its a long story.”

Yaz squeezed tightly, luxuriating in the feel of the Doctor’s hand in her own, smiled a blinding smile, “Come and have tea, and tell me about it.”


End file.
